


The Righteous Men [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Blade (Movie Series), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The boy who likes to visit the tombs is back again. Doesn't he know better than to disturb a sleeping vampire?(After the end of humanity's reign on earth, Len makes-believe that a vampire he's called Mick is his friend. It's not as made up as he might think.)





	The Righteous Men [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts), [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Righteous Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540455) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** The Righteous Men

 **Fandom:** Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Blade

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick/Len

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 1:12:18

**Summary:**

The boy who likes to visit the tombs is back again. Doesn't he know better than to disturb a sleeping vampire?  
(After the end of humanity's reign on earth, Len makes-believe that a vampire he's called Mick is his friend. It's not as made up as he might think.)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540455)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Righteous%20Men.mp3)


End file.
